


More Than Just A Cop...

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams is more than just a cop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Cop...

Danny smiled proudly as he watched Gracie play in the waves. Here, for a brief few hours, he was more than just another cop and all his cares and worries disappeared. Here he could unwind, relax and forget all the crazy, suicidal stunts of his insane Navy Seal partner. Not that he would want anyone else but McGarrett for his partner, but he loved these, oh too brief, times when he spent these precious moments with his daughter and could just be Danny Williams- Gracie’s dad.

But at night what he loved the most were those few stolen hours when he and Steve made love. The gentle caress of his lover’s lips, the way Steve’s hands and mouth could drive him wild, and leave him begging for more.

His breath caught in his throat in excitement as Steve rolled over, pulling him closer. Steve’s strong hand reached down and enveloped his throbbing cock, slowly stroking it, as his lover whispered promises of what this evening would bring.  He loved these few stolen moments when the rest of the world no longer existed and he was just Danny Williams- Steve McGarrett’s lover.


End file.
